


This is Not a Love Poem (Come and Fuck Me You Git)

by ZeraHenna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty talking Sherlock, Horny Sherlock, M/M, Sherlock writes a Poem, Sherlock writes to John, Smutty, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeraHenna/pseuds/ZeraHenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decides to write a love poem, but gets quite detracted and slightly off-topic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Not a Love Poem (Come and Fuck Me You Git)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrayceAdamsArchive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayceAdamsArchive/gifts).



I’m, um, not good at this, I suppose

Writing science notes is really all I know

So this, this is a stretch for me

But I’m not going to dilly dally

I could say I like your hair and your eyes

But, really, John, that’s _obviously_ a lie.

It’s too absurdly simplistic

So I’ll make it more accurate

I really rather quite adore the scar above your hip

I’ve really only glimpsed it, but it was enough

I’d like to run experiments, maybe trace it with my tongue

~~Maybe that was too direct, but it’s factual so I won’t take it back~~

Your fingers are short but I’m well aware you know how to use them

And your lips are thin but I’ve heard (from eavesdropping! Not stalking, or following, I swear) that you have a wicked tongue

Speaking of which I think it would be in our best interests if we become sexually intimate

~~You’re obviously not exactly straight, don’t deny it, John~~

I like the way your back has that soldier’s straightness

~~Rather unlike you’re sexual preferences~~

And while I could make a whole list, I’d rather you just fuck me senseless

I’ll be in the kitchen with no pants on, just trousers (halfway undone, you know I’m impatient, John)

Bent over the sink conducting an experiment

I know I tell you not to bother me when doing something like this

~~But I’ve had too many wet dreams about it so really it’s getting quite ridiculous~~

But for this once, (or twice, if you’re up for it) it’s okay to bend me over and ram me hard against the counters with your hips—

Jesus, John, hurry up for god’s sakes


End file.
